In response to recent worldwide rising of environmental awareness, eco-friendly products have been demanded in a field of accessories such as clothes and bags. For example, growing needs are observed for products that are free of petroleum resins. From past, paper existing in our living environments has been an appropriate material for recycling, and recently paper made clothes and paper made bags have been available in a market.
On the other hand, almost no paper fastener has existed in the world so far. Research conducted by the subject inventors has merely revealed Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open No. 59-21208 (Patent document 1) which discloses a fastener using paper as an ingredient component.
This document discloses a slide fastener where fastener elements are sewn to a paper or nonwoven tape where a film of a thermoplastic synthetic resin is adhered to one surface of that tape. No explanation is given to a material of the elements.